This Is Your Night
by MistY BluE
Summary: A really, sensitive fic, for everyone out there this is one of my new stories ...it's a BAMRN, kind of 'lime' at the end, once again read and review!


**This Is Your Night**

**This Is Your Night**

:::Author's note::: This is a story about Romance related stuff, and is based on a romance of Misty and Brock, so if you disagree with this sort of fic…then the only logical thing to do is…go back! Some stuff is from Misty's point of view and some may be Brock's, (I will be narrating at times) I think you'd know anyway if one said "I wish I wore a dress" c'mon go with your instincts on that one, and all OBVIOUS ONES…anyways on with the story. And please because of the age differences this is just a FanFic…it doesn't matter if Brock goes out with a minor…Also note Misty tells her Diary about flashbacks and things like that.

*Ages*

Misty—17

Brock—20

Ash--17

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Dear Diary,

~I never did know why I loved him. Maybe we were just made for each other; thank God I followed Ash to Pewter for all that matter. Well Diary, I'll tell you everything that happened so far ever since we first exchanged our feelings…~

**Entering flashbacks…**

"*yawn* This was a night to remember guys! Dancing and partying…all that shit, did you guys like it too?" Waste of words. She was talking to a sleeping Ash, but Brock was nowhere to be found in the room…but heard the shower start suddenly. He must have been in there apparently.

***

~Yeah, Diary that was a great night of feelings but unfortunately Ash's snoring kept me from EXPLAINING…~

***

"I guess I better get ready for bed." At that moment, Brock opened the bathroom door, and Ash woke up. Life is great while you're changing…

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! What the HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT OF THE BATHROOM! I THOUGHT YOU'D AT LEAST BE IN THERE FOR ANOTHER HALF AN HOUR!"

"Sorry! Didn't know you were changing, and no I didn't have the urge to Herbal for the next half an hour…I'm not looking don't worry…" Brock said calmly. Misty tried to cover up her bare breasts and the most of her body except the pajama pants she partly changed in. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Men. It was very weird that he didn't ogle over Misty, when half of her body naked. Misty saw the bathroom free, and bolted, but…

"No way I'm letting you get at first!" Ash yelled for his success.

"NO WAY, I'M HALF NAKED! I NEED THE BATHROOM." Misty jumped on him and could care less at the fact that her breasts just pounced on Ash with her.

"OH COME ON I JUST WOKE UP! I GOTTA TAKE A FRIGGIN' LEAK!" Misty lifted his head back and banged it to the floor, it was like a fight for Pay Per View. 

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! You guys are lucky no one called down at the front desk to know what the hell was going on up here! Now cut the child shit and make peace like normal damn people!" At that moment Misty just slammed Ash against the floor and got up.

"Fine little brat ass, go take a fuckin' piss, see what I care while I just sit here and let Brock MAKE SURE MY BOOBS ARE DOING O-FUCKING-KAY." Again she rolled her eyes and plopped on the bed.

"No Misty, that's okay, I'm sorry, Brock's right, we shouldn't fight…we're seventeen, we should act like it."

~Oh how I hated Ash's guts at that moment, no actually I take that back I didn't hate his guts, I hated HIM; I was prepared for a surprise anyway, I knew something like that was gonna happen next.~

"You mean I can use the bathroom to at least get changed?"

"MMHHH…NO!" and Ash ran into the bathroom pretty damn fast, and screamed from inside, "Why don't you just put a top on?." That would've been the right thing to do, but right then and there, she didn't care if Brock saw her like that. "And just to piss you off even more, I'M TAKIN' A LONG SHOWER."

"BASTARD, I WANT A FIGHT; RIGHT HERE, RIGHT—" Misty stopped right in her words, because she noticed that Brock was staring at her. No wait, not her…her chest. Ever so slowly she turned and faced him. He motioned for her to sit down, and she did that without a problem, too. Brock caressed her hip, and moved up to her carrot-colored hair that hung beneath her shoulders elegantly. 

~I didn't exactly know what was going on, but I just let myself flow with him and let him manipulate me anyway he wanted.~

"Are you ready for this Mist?" Tenderly whispering in her ear.

"Mmmmhmmm…" She silently replied back. They crept into a small kiss of pleasure. Moving back on the bed and sliding their tongues in one another's mouths to let them dance free. After that, they were swept into their own world.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Damn, I don't know what exactly HAPPENED HERE, but I want a GODDAMNED EXPLANATION, to see this fucked up shit when I take a shower…I don't think I can take a shower ever again with you two in the room at the same time!!!!"

And Brock replied bluntly, "I guess you won't be taking showers then."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

~Yes Diary, that's how me and Brock got together. It was definitely OUR night.~

Sincerely forever yours,

**__**

**Misty**


End file.
